forzamotorsport4fandomcom-20200214-history
Preorder Bonus
Limited Collectors Edition The long wait is nearly over. Starting October 11, Forza Motorsport 4 will be unleashed, and the world of automotive entertainment will never be the same. Featuring unmatched graphics and innovative features designed to push the racing genre in brand new directions, Forza 4 will be the ultimate playground for car fans. Today we’ve got the details on the Limited Collector’s Edition of Forza Motorsport 4, which is also arriving starting on October 11. Bundled together in a polished Steelbook DVD Case, the Limited Collector’s Edition content will include the following: The VIP Car Pack: *2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport *2011 Ferrari 458 Challenge *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera *2010 Noble M600 *2011 RUF Rt 12 R The limited quantity “Ship Bonus” car pack available for fans who order Forza 4 early: *1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe *2011 Koenigsegg Agera *1997 Lexus SC300 *2011 RUF RGT-8 *2011 Tesla Roadster Sport The Limited Collector's Edition will also include a ten-car add-on pack featuring a selection of the best classic American muscle cars. In addition, there will be custom-designed BMW cars (also available for purchase at launch on Xbox LIVE Marketplace) selected as part of the “Forza Motorsport 4 BMW Design Challenge.”, as well as “Cars of Forza Motorsport 4 Presented by Top Gear,” a gorgeous 96-page volume written by the editors at Top Gear. It features 96-pages of fantastic imagery both from Forza 4 and from Top Gear’s extensive photo library, as well as insightful commentary accompanying the in-game Autovista experience. Other goodies include: a set of vinyl stickers featuring the logos of “Forza Motorsport 4,” “Top Gear” and “Turn 10;”VIP Membership status within the Forza community including special recognition in the Forza community, leaderboards, ForzaMotorsport.net and more; and an exclusive BMW theme available for download via Xbox LIVE Marketplace. In addition to all the sweet stuff above, one of best reasons to get the LCE version of Forza 4 is the 2012 BMW M5, unveiled for the first time as the newest addition to the Forza 4 lineup at this weekend’s 24 Hour of Nürburgring race event in Germany. The new BMW M5 will be drivable first in Forza Motorsport 4 and will also be featured on the cover of the LCE version of the game. That means the stunning super-sedan will be automatically included in the LCE version of Forza 4, and all Xbox LIVE members will be able to download the car to drive. In addition, fans will be able to explore the meticulous design and impeccable execution of the BMW M5 via Autovista mode, where Top Gear’s Jeremy Clarkson will take fans on a virtual tour of the world’s most sought-after cars. Forza Motorsport 4 Preorder Bonus People who preorder Forza 4 from participating retailers will receive a bonus car with their purchase at no extra charge. The retailers include Amazon, Walmart, Target, Gamestop, and Best Buy. (The included images are in-game renderings). Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Amazon US) (Game UK) Those who preorder the game from Amazon will get the Subaru Impreza WRX STI, as seen in the photo. The Subaru Impreza WRX STI is the highest standard-edition trim in the Subaru compact car line. The STI is recognized as a speed demon on race tracks, winning first place at Super GT in 2008. BMW 1 Series M Coupe (Best Buy) Preordering at Best Buy will get you the BMW 1 Series M Coupe, which has top speeds of 250km/h. It is a high performance coupe from BMW, and will be great on the tracks. Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde (Gamestop) This unique car was first introduced at the Geneva Motor Show of March 2010, and will be in the game for people who preorder at Gamestop. The Giulietta contains an exclusive Quadrifoglio Verde configuration with a 1.7L turbocharged engine that will steer you to victory. MINI John Cooper Works Clubman (Walmart) (Gamestation UK) MINI enthusiasts around the world rejoice! The JCW Clubman sports a 1.6-liter four-cylinder MINI engine that has been tuned and turbocharged to include 208 horsepower and 192 pound-feet of torque. Honda CR-Z EX (Target) The Honda CR-Z EX is Honda’s sport hybrid with an ultra-modern and sporty look, featuring 16” wheels and tires, low-to-the-ground stance and swooping bodywork. Additionally, its six-speed manual transmission makes it the only hybrid with three pedals.